


take a look in my eyes, and see a fire dawning

by SpectresWonderland



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, F/M, First Meetings, Hispanic Character, Hispanic Jack, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: Jack Kelly wasn't supposed to be an Omega.Everyone predicted he'd be an Alpha, as big and strong as he was. But at age fourteen? He presented as an Omega.David Jacobs is a mystery. He's new in town, age seventeen and still hasn't presented, although everyone knows he'll turn out to be an Omega, or a Beta even.Or: The newsies omegaverse fic that nobody wants





	1. intro

Hey! Here's a little guide here to everyone's secondary sexes

Alphas:

  * Spot
  * Albert
  * Blink
  * Specs



Betas:

  * Henry
  * Finch
  * Smalls
  * Katherine
  * Sarah 



Omegas:

  * Crutchie
  * Jack
  * Mush
  * Buttons
  * Race



Unpresented:

  * Davey
  * Les
  * Romeo




	2. Jack

          Jack Kelly wasn't supposed to be an Omega.

          Everyone predicted he'd be an Alpha, as big and strong as he was. But at age fourteen? He presented as an Omega. On the God damn school bus on the way home. It was embarrassing as, being thrown into his first heat surrounded by other sweaty, annoying teenagers and instantly having eyes on him. Not the afternoon he wanted.

          When his mother found out when he got home, he was put on supressants as soon as possible. He could sense the disappointment from his parents. No  _son_ of theirs should have ever been an Omega. 

          The suppressants lasted for a while, but not long after his sixteenth birthday the effects started wearing off, and his heats came back, although weakened. They wouldn't last as long, and his pheromones would be less noticeable. Because of that, Jack kept going to school even through his heats. It wasn't all that hard, except for the names he'd get called, and the looks he'd get thrown by those with keener noses.

          His friends didn't seem to mind. Hell, half of them were Omegas too, a handful of others were Betas and could give less than a shit, and the remaining already had mates. 

          God that's what Jack needed. A mate. An  _Alpha._ It seemed cliche to be thinking that, especially with all the activism going around about how Omegas should be able to be independent, and how they don't  _need_ to have an Alpha. But damn Jack wanted one.

          He didn't have alot of options though. Nobody really caught his eye, until....


	3. Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's new.

          David Jacobs was new to town and he was an absolute fucking mystery.

          Most people presented by fourteen, fifteen if you were a late bloomer. But here Davey was, almost seventeen and still nothing.

          His parents knew he'd be an Omega though, his temperament fit. Hell, he might even be able to turn out a Beta. Now all he'd really be able to do was wait.

          Honestly, he considered it a blessing. He didn't have to deal with heats, yet at least. He wasn't expected to put himself out for a mate. None of the 'claiming' shit yet. It was nice. David wasn't sure he'd even  _want_ to belong to someone though, as much as his parents preached the message of the 'good submissive Omega' lifestyle, and how 'every Omega needs an Alpha'. David hated how traditional they were, but he ran along with it.

          He didn't know if he was gonna be ready for public school, hearing some of the 'horror stories'. But after his recent move his parents thought it better to pull him out of homeschooling finally. Some small part of himself was kind of excited as his mom pulled up out front of his school, Northwood Memorial High School, to drop him and Sarah, his sister, off. 

          David stood there for a solid couple of seconds in front of the school just looking at it, taking everything in. The school was massive, from what he'd seen online, the school was an open-air campus, with every one of its twelve buildings, plus eleven portables that surrounded the school's courtyard being dedicated to a different subject. He had no clue how he'd be able to navigate the place. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Sarah grabbing his backpack strap and dragging him along, "Well don't just stand there all day," she teased, leading them into the courtyard. 

          Everything was chaotic as hell. There were people crowded throughout the large area, clumped into their own specific groups, with just a few outliers. People were shouldering their ways around others to get to the cafeteria, or what David guessed was the library. He sighed, taking in the sights around him for a few more moments before looking down at his watch that read 8:45. Jesus. They were pretty close to being late, as the first bell would ring just a few heartbeats later.

          David waved a goodbye to Sarah, before pulling his schedule out to check his first class. 

           _Spanish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sggehuyrhji so much has happened lately and I swear I'll update my other fics soon.
> 
> In the past few months, I've  
> •Become a fur-grandparent [My cat's a dad :,)]  
> •Gotten engaged  
> •Given birth to beautiful twin girls [5-15-19 <3]  
> •and finished moving out of my parents place literally 3 hours ago.
> 
> So yeah, I hope y'all understand my absence!
> 
> Hang in there and I may even re-brand my kinktober peice [Yup! It was me! I know I was lazy about it,,,] as a regular smut collection ;)


End file.
